


A Quiet Night In

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Couch Cuddles, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 13 - PopcornOn a stormy night, Alec and Magnus spend it curled up on the couch, watching movies, eating popcorn and just enjoying each other's company.





	A Quiet Night In

The clouds in the sky had been threatening a storm the whole day, and at last the storm had arrived. Alec and Magnus decided to use it to their advantage.

Magnus had suggested that they have a quiet night in, watching romantic movies and eating popcorn and other junk food, instead of going out as they had originally planned. He was elated when Alec had agreed immediately.

One thing Magnus loved about Alec, and Alec would never admit to doing, is that Alec always cried during romantic movies, especially The Notebook.

"We should watch The Notebook." Magnus had said, in as innocent a voice he could, earlier that day, which Alec had seen right through.

"You just want to watch me cry again, don't you?" Alec asked, deadpan, giving Magnus a flat stare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, my darling." Magnus said, walking up to Alec and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Alec said, with a mock eye roll.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Magnus said, with a grin."

"You know I can't say no to The Notebook." Alec said, with a resigned sigh. "Or Ryan Gosling" He added as an afterthought.

Magnus chuckled at that. "Oh, I know, Alexander. I know." And with that, Magnus left the room, leaving an adorably moody Alec staring after him.

-

That evening, when all the snacks were bought and laid out in the living room, Alec and Magnus got to making the popcorn. Well, Alec got to making the popcorn. While Alec was doing so, Magnus thought it was a good idea to come up to him and distract him. Magnus had come up to Alec and kissed him.

Alec had melted into Magnus' touch and kiss. He had forgotten about the popcorn completely, until Magnus broke the kiss, quickly took the pot off the heat. That's when they saw that they had burned the popcorn.

Sighing, Alec chased Magnus out of the kitchen, kissing him quickly before doing so, and returned to the task at hand. Alec removed the burned popcorn from the stove, took out a new pot and made a new pot. When the popcorn was ready, Alec put it into a bowl and went through too the living room, where Magnus was waiting for him on the couch.

-

When Magnus saw Alec enter the living room, carrying the bowl of popcorn, he smiled and held his hand out, beckoning Alec toward him.

Alec smiled lovingly at Magnus, walking toward the couch. Alec put the bowl onto the table, and then joined Magnus on the couch. Magnus settled into Alec side, when he sat down, and started the movie.

They spent the evening curled up on the couch, watching The Notebook and eating the snacks. Magnus chuckled when he caught Alec crying, and hugged him tighter.

"You're a big softie, and I love you, my dear Alexander." Magnus said with a chuckle, earning a slightly annoyed grumble from Alec.

"I love you too. But, please don't make fun of me." Alec replied.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of making fun of you, darling." Magnus said, tilting his head up to kiss Alec softly, making Alec melt into him.

They were content to stay curled up on the couch, watching movies and just enjoying each other and the love that surrounded them. If you were to ask Alec, their quiet night in was better than any night out they could have planned.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
